


Feuertrunken

by Dans-le-Vif (Criz)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ice Skating AU, M/M, Voyeurism, figure skating AU, warning: memories of mother shaming gay son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criz/pseuds/Dans-le-Vif
Summary: this is inspired by lustig's figure skating AU (Chapter 4 of the linked fic), however I made some changes (Trevilieu happens earlier and Louis isn't a skater), so clearly it doesn't belong to the same universe as the AU itself ... AU-canon-divergent?also had the weirdest reason to write it, because I got a 'challenge accepted'-moment  ;)Louis remembers witnessing an intimate moment between Armand and Jean many years ago ...





	Feuertrunken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Much Left Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713040) by [lustig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustig/pseuds/lustig). 

Present Day

Armand and Jean stood in the middle of the ice rink, their bodies sideways with the arms arched out in the final stance, their faces turned towards one another, their eyes locked. Chests heaving from exertion, a smile on their faces. They had just gone through their old freestyle, all the way through to the end without fail ... or fall.

Halfway down the stairs of the empty stands was Louis, it had been years since he had seen those two on the ice. The last time pretty much anyone had seen them perform, at the Olympics in 1992. A shudder ran down his spine at the memory of Armand's fall during the last jump.

Everybody knew that Jean used the rink by himself to skate after hockey training, but rumour had reached Louis that some weeks ago they had started to meet, apparently discussing the girlfriend of one of Jean's boys and Armand possibly taking on the job of training her as a figure skater. Slowly but steadily Jean had gotten Armand back onto the ice again. Louis was curious, he had merely wanted to see for himself if the rumours were true, he hadn't expected to witness this. It felt as if he intruded into an intimate moment between them.

It wasn't the first time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

January 1992

They had won again, and their winning streak remained unbroken. Armand and Jean waved at the crowd before entering the labyrinthine corridors of the ice hall. Louis watched them from the VIP lounge. His mother had dragged him along again so he might socialize with people she deemed of interest to the heir of Bourbon Enterprises. There were more important tasks, but she preferred indulging her hobbies, owning an ice rink in Paris and sponsoring talents was one of them.

Louis left his spot in the VIP lounge to intercept and congratulate them. He had never had much interest in figure skating, but it was hard to resist the joy those two exuded. It was not the only thing he found irresistable about them. Mother would be furious if she knew.

"No son of mine will ever be gay!", the memory of her shrill voice echoed through his head.  
Someone had snitched on him and his mother had found out that he was seeing another man. When he got home she was waiting and furious, and she went on for ages with her accusations and condemnations. Shortly after Mother told him that he would be marrying a girl whose father also owned a company, sealing a deal between them with their union like they were in the Middle Ages. He still hoped it could be avoided, best not to dwell on it for now.

Louis spotted them ahead, just before they turned around a corner. Armand led Jean by the hand, urged him to move faster. His euphoric giggle echoing through the hallways. The young Bourbon saw their shadows on the walls. Juding from their silhouettes Jean had picked him up, as he often did and swung Armand, turning in a circle. Even when not on the ice he loved doing this. Armand feigned protests, but he loved it just as much.

He heard them not far ahead, it seemed like they finally slowed down and he could catch up. Louis stopped behind the corner before the storage area to compose himself, he didn't want to stutter when congratulating them. Talking to the duo always made him a little nervous, or rather excited, but it had the same effect on his ability to utter words.

When he felt ready, Louis went to make his way around the boxes and instantly came to a halt. Armand and Jean kissed, passionately so, while Armand leaned against a low shelf. Louis blushed and turned his head away, not wanting to intrude further, waiting for them to stop so he could talk to them. They didn't stop, they didn't slow down, on the contrary, the kisses become more fervently. 

Hearing the kisses mingled with heavy breaths and soft moans without seeing what was going on wasn't making it any easier. Apparently, neither of them had seen him and Louis sheepishly glanced at them for a brief moment, then turned to leave them to their moment of intimacy. He would have to talk to the winning duo at the party later after all.

"I want you." Jean stated.

Louis froze. It wasn't meant for him. He wasn't even meant to hear it. He wished he hadn't heard it. And yet it was something he had longed to hear for so long.

Jean de Tréville had caught his eye from the moment Louis had first seen him skating with Armand. It seemed to him that things instantly clicked between those two. Jean was the steady foundation Armand needed to built upon, the one to lift him to new heights. And in return Armand had been the one to challenge Jean to grow to his full potential. Louis had later watched footage of Tréville with his previous partner, it lacked the same energy, you wouldn't keep a racing horse in trot ...

He looked heavy, for a figure skater at least, broad and rough. Seeing Armand push him to improve his speed and agility was a joy. His movements also became more fluid. Louis wanted to know what it must feel like to find someone who complemented him the way Jean and Armand complemented each other, on the ice and likely in bed. It hadn't taken long before the rumours had started and Louis had had no doubt that they were true. Who wouldn't have wanted to get laid by Tréville? He certainly would--

"No son of mine!"

He blinked. Back to the here and now, he retreated behind the boxes before they saw him after all. With his fists clenched at this sides, Louis stopped, he wanted to stay, even though he knew he should leave. This moment wasn't meant for him. But to see them together like this. Louis fought back tears, he shouldn't want it this badly.

The drawn-out sound of the zipper tore through his thoughts.

Louis moved slightly so he could glance past the boxes, keeping in the dark so he wouldn't be seen.

Jean had started to peel Armand out of the skin tight outfit, exposing his soft skin. It looked even paler in the harsh neon light that reached them in the corner of the small storage area. They kissed again for a long moment, before Jean started to mark his way down with quicker kisses, starting at Armand's lobe, along his neck and chest, moving lower across the torso.

His view was blocked because of the boxes and he couldn't see without exposing himself more, but Louis knew that from his navel downward Armand had a trail of hair on his otherwise smooth body. He had seen it once in the locker room, when Armand had taken off a pullover, pushing up the shirt underneath along with it. He had reprimanded himself for staring, but this small detail had seemed so important back then. A peek at something he shouldn't know. Why was everything he longed for forbidden? Why were others allowed so few limits and granted so much freedom?

Effortless. That's what came to Louis' mind when he thought of Armand de Richelieu. He could do everything. He spoke fluently in interviews, catching the reporters with his charm, deflecting any unwanted questions with his wits. He spoke without hesitation, without stutter. He moved across the ice without a care for friction or gravity, his movements merging grace and control.

Those two men were opposites, but Armand stirred similar feelings in Louis as Jean did. Louis wanted him. And he wanted to be wanted in return, for the sake of his own self, not because of who he was or someday would become when taking over the company.

Armand let out a sharp gasp that pulled Louis from his thoughts. He arched his back and stirred, his body tense, Jean must have found what he was looking for between Armand's legs.

Louis wanted them both. He had fantasized about being with Jean and at other times with Armand, depending on his mood and what he was craving for at the time, but here and now, he would have given anything to join them. To be a part of their intimate embrace.

"No son of mine!"

He turned around and left. Louis couldn't bear to remain in their presence. He wouldn't see what happened next, but he would imagine for years to come.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Present Day

Louis de Bourbon stood on the stairs leading past rows of empty seats and watched Armand and Jean from afar. Seeing them back on the ice, picking up where they left off years ago, was a joy he could not describe.

He had to fight back tears. This was everything he could have hoped for.

Almost everything.

Fin


End file.
